Run From Fate
by AkiraSaphire
Summary: Len did not expect it to be true. Who would have thought... the girl that Len 'saved', was actually really a princess as she claimed to be? Letting her return to the palace is the right thing to do, but.. She seems to have grown attached to him and his sister. LenKu. (I know. Bad summary. But it was 3 AM when I made it. I'll change it soon)


**Run from fate**

**Vocaloid**

** ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**Notes;**

**Pairings (Main): Miku Hatsune x Len Kagamine **

**Genres: Humor ; Romance**

**Place: -**

**Time/Era: (Really) near future. (2056)**

**Warnings: (Warnings goes throughout the story)**

***Language (censors are not my thing.)**

***Some jokes that may offend some**

***Long Updates**

**AN: Minasan, kon'nichiwa! I know I have another story here, but I have a bunch of plot bunnies that won't leave my mind, so I've decided, why not just post it all? So here I am! I guess you can expect that I would be posting a lot here. Usually I start with a prologue, but I'll just get on the first chapter. On with the story****_!_**

_The birds outside my window chirps softly as they flew by. The sun was high up, as it was currently evening. I sat by my window as I read my book under the sun's golden rays._

_..._

_I closed the book, as I was finished reading it. I let my eyes wander around the room I knew soo well. I started blankly at the floor. I've always noticed these dust that floats around, shows when they are under sunlight. I looked up at the lights, that I chose to close since I wouldn't really need it. The sun was enough to light up almost half of the room until the things are visible for me_.

I am utterly bored.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

The sun was high up without a single cloud to be seen anywhere. It was hot these days. Just a while ago, when the weather reporter announced that the sun would be hot, and he also said that it would have been better to stay home since it was a Sunday. Len did not expect it to be this hot. Hell! It was hotter than yesterday, he might add. This was probably one of the hottest day they've had. He knew it. He knew it damn well that he should have just stayed home. Why did he even agreed to go with Rin to the public market?! Out of all the places that they could buy her so loved oranges, why here? Couldn't have they just gone to the mall? there's a supermarket there right? He'll bet his life that there's air-conditioning there.

"Can you please tell me, again, why can't we just go to the mall?" He looked at his twin sister. He saw her sigh before replying,

"Because, oranges are much more fresh here."

"...That makes no sense. Shouldn't the ones at the supermarket be fresher?"

"That's what I thought too." He quickly followed Rin, who turned to a corner.

"Where are we going anyway?" They have been walking for hours. They had passed a lot of stands that were selling all kind of things. They already passed more than one fruit stands. He had been seeing soo many bundle of bananas, that he even lost count.

"I know a place where we can buy the freshest ones! Now hurry up slowpoke! We're close!" Rin started to run.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" He did his best to run after the little devil. There maybe not a lot of people today, but there are still some. It's not that easy to run around without hitting anyone. For example, a woman that just happens to be in. his way. "So-sorry!"

"Oy! Ya' get back 'ere! Gah! Children these days!" He can say that she was not happy with what just happened.

"I-I'm really sorry! I was in a hurry!" He was no even sure if the lady heard him. But to hell with that. He needs to catch up with Rin. "Rin! Wait for me!"

He finally got to her. He found her standing by a group of people. Curious, he decided to take a peek. But when he did, what he saw, surprised him.

Right there was girl. Not just any ordinary girl. A really fancy one. The girl had her really long teal, slightly curly, hair that probably reaches mid-thigh into two twin tails that were tied with two black ribbons. She wore a soft pink tube dress with a big black bow that was tied around her waist. Her dress puffed out in the slightest way and reached the ground. Her two arms were covered with arm-length see through gloves. She carries a small black quilted side bag. It looks like it was just a purse with a really long chain and a small pink heart simply for design purposes. She had two rings. One on her left hand's middle finger and the other was on her right hand's ring finger. Was she married or something? Len really couldn't tell. These days, people simply puts a ring there for no reason. But maybe not... She looks far too young. Maybe a couple of years younger than him? He is eighteen years old. Maybe she's sixteen? fifteen? Why is he even thinking about these?

"I beg your pardon..." The unknown girl said to a tall guy in front of her. What is happening? The guy looks like a thug... The one in those... gangs? How would Len know?

"No, no. Don't give me that 'I beg your pardon' shit!" The man yelled at her. For some reason, he's really angry at something she did.

"I truly did not meant to! Please, is there anything that I may do instead?" She seemed to be in the verge of crying... That guy should stop. It looks like she's genuinely sorry.

"You seem rich..." The man seemed to ponder a bit. Len is Ninety-five percent sure that he would ask for money. "I guess you can pay for it." Did the girl break anything? "You did dropped my things. You will have to pay ALL of them." Huh? Dropped? Dropped what? Those stuffs that are completely safe inside that plastic? It seems like that whatever inside that is made of wood and plastic. Not glass. It's not even food. What on earth can break? He can see a part of the wooden object peeking out.

"Yes, yes. I will. How much did these cost you?" The girl reached for her bag, bringing it in front of her. Waiting for whatever amount of money to be said.

"Hmmm... About... Six thousand yogan." Six thousand?! That was an insane price! You could already buy a new phone or two! For those pieces of scrap, a price of 200 or less is much more believable.

These days, people call money, 'Yogan', although, the sign '¥' from a few years back was still used to represent it.

"I apologize, but did you just mentioned 'Six Thousand'?" The girl was clearly surprised. Why is there no one helping her? The girl was like being stolen from! for Christ sake! What is wrong with these people?!

"Yeah I did! Ya' got a problem with that?!" The brown haired man shouted angrily.

"N-nothing at all. It is just that...-"

"Are you telling me that I'm a liar?! Things aren't that cheap ya' know! Just pay for it! You break, you pay! That's how things work in this place. You're not from 'ere. I can tell."

The girl seems to hesitate. She was fidgeting under that man's gaze. What if she didn't have enough money? What would the man do? Sure she's dressed up all fancy, as if she's going to some royal ball or something, but that doesn't mean that she has a lot of money. Maybe she is going to a party? But what on earth is she doing at the town market? This place is a little far from any place that you can expect a party. And if she just happen to pass by, why on earth would she go to the heart of the market? There was a way around it, and there's no doubt that it's shorter. Sure, going straight through the market seems shorter, but it's not. The place is like a maze. You wouldn't be able to pass through straight it. Random walls and stands will block your way. The only buildings close here are the plaza and company buildings. And Len doubt that anyone would go to either of those with a dress like that... Isn't she feeling hot? Just by looking at her makes him feel like the sun got a lot more unbearable. Just imagine wearing something like that in a day as hot as this...

The mental image that he just got of him wearing that dress must be forgotten... fast.

"N-no... I apologize for making it seem like that... I... I will pay you right away." Len watched as she hurriedly opened her small bag and digging for money. Wait... She has six thousand yogan with her? And she's actually gonna pay that bastard?! That's just wrong! Len couldn't let this through! Right? He's just helping the girl... Although it'd be more wiser to not stick his nose in places it doesn't belong... But he also cannot just stand there and let the man take the money he didn't deserve... What is he gonna do? He's just standing there while watching the girl take out a black wallet with a small teal crystal shaped as a music note. She opened it and started to count money.

No. He can't let this happen. He took in a deep breath. Clenching his fist. He began to move.

As a wise man said a long time ago... **_YOLO_**.

AN: ... THAT ENDING.

I will explain more about how the current era in the story came to be.

So if you're Like, 'Wait! You said in the summary that Miku is a princess! And you set the time in the future! How on earth is there royalty in Japan?!' Just wait till next chapter.

BAI!


End file.
